l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
The Way of the Shadowlands
The Way of the Shadowlands is the third source book of the Shadowlands in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. Credits *Written by: Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman *Game System by: David Williams and John Wick *Layout by: Brendon Goodyear and Steve Hough *Editing by: D.J. Trindle *Cover Artwork by: Carl Frank *Interior Artwork by: Cris Dornaus, Mark Evans, Carl Frank, Garry McKee, and Dan Moenster *Art Directions by: jim pinto Table of Contents Introduction (page 6) *"Coming Home" Fiction with Ichiro Koturi, Ichiro Hideo, Hideo no Oni, and Agasha Mumoko. Chapter 1: The Eternal Shadowlands (page 11) *Final letter of Agasha Yasuo *Address given by Kuni Utagu *Letters from Suzume Seiko, Sparrow Clan Storyteller *From the hand of Moto Kichisaburo, Nikutai of the White Guard *From the traveling scrolls of Miya Yumi, former herald to Otosan Uchi, on Sanzo *Report given by Yoshi, Tortoise Clan sailor *Writings of Bunzo, Brother of the Shinmaki Sect Chapter 2: Unredeemed (page 18) *A Thousand Years of Peace **Cold War *The Lost **Marked for Corruption, those the Taint seeks **Marked for Death, those the Taint destroys *The Moto Black Guard *The Shadowlands throughout History **Akodo Godaigo **Kuni Nakanu **Dreams and Follies **Kyoso no Oni **The Maw **Hida Isoshi **Battle of White Stag *** the Eternal and the Revenant *The War Againist Fu Leng **The Five Nights of Shame **The Anvil of Despair **The Battles of Iuchiban ** The Battle of the Cresting Wave ** The Battle of Twilight's Honor ** The Badge of the Kuni Witch Hunters **Dragon Heart Plain **Takaai Grove **The Darkfever Plague *Organization of the Shadowlands Horde ** The Dark Oracles **Oni Lords **Creatures of the Shadowlands *Fu Leng's name *Jigoku and Non-Humans **Chikushudo **Gaki-do **Meido **Sakkaku **Tengoku **Toshigoku **Yomi **Yume-do *Other Corruption in the Mortal Realm **Wildlife **The Naga ** Nezumi ** The Five Races *Against the Darkness **Phoenix Inquisitors and Witch Hunters **Emerald Magistrates **The Damned ** Phantom Hunters **Nameless Ones **The Unbroken **White Guard *Hiding the Taint **Tea of Jade Petals ***Jade *Ogres **The Tale of the Bright Star ***Muhomono *False Paths **The Anshin sect ***Bunrakuken ***Cult of the Dead Moon *Shades of Evil ** Bog Hags **Dark Moto **Goblins ** Lesser Oni **Maho-tsukai **Pennaggolan **Shuten Doji *The Shadowlands and the Lying Darkness Chapter 3: Character (page 50) *New Skills *New Advantages *New Disadvantages *New Schools **The Damned Berserker school **The Nameless Ones **The Cult of the Dead Moon **The Moto Black Guard **The Unbroken *A Touch of Darkness **Shadowlands Powers ***Minor ***Major ***Greater **The Shadowlands School *Other Uses for the Taint **Taint Symptoms ***Minor ***Major *** Elemental *Heritage Tables Chapter 4: Who's Who (page 76) *Kuni Utagu *Ichiro Hideo *Ichiro Koturi *Agasha Momuko *Togashi Kokujin *Tsukuro *Muhomono *Chuda Tenkazu *Dark Daughter of Fu Leng *Kyojin *Moto Sada *Shikageko *Yogo Junzo *Hida Amoro *Yokai **Chuda Bikomi **Gubukaru **Kotego **Kitsu Ujiyasu **Moto Yoshisuke Chapter 5: Sample Characters (page 96) * Kitsu Shugenja *Damned Crane *Dark Moto *Unbroken Wanderer *Nameless One *Mad Kuni Witch Hunter Appendix (page 110) *Dealing With Corruption **Tainted Psychology **The Mind of Corruption **Curing the Taint ***Tea of Purification ***Enlightenment ***Nemuranai ***Naga ***Nezumi ***Maho ***Shadow ***Kami *Surviving the Shadowlands **Letter to Doji Motoshi from Hiruma Nunori **Jade **Hearthstone *Oni and the Dark Oracles *Summoning Oni **Names **Growth **Host **Tea of Jade Petals *Oni Lords *Elemental Terrors ** Akeru no Oni - void **Jimen no Oni - earth **Kaze no Oni - air **Mizu no Oni - water **Taki-bi no Oni - fire *Other Oni **Pekkle no Oni **Hideo no Oni **Ogon no Oni *The Dark Oracles *Free Ogres **Ogre Bushi School *The Shadowlands Across Rokugan **Festering Pit of Fu Leng **The Ruined Keep of Fu Leng **Forest of the Dreamers ***Shiyokai **Kyuden Bayushi and Traitor's Grove **Sea of Shadows ***Skull Tide Gaki **The Shadowlands Marshes of Shinomen ***Nukarumi **Lost Temple of Onnotangu ***Monks of the Cult of the Dead Moon **Servents of Darkness ***Mishinako *Dark Nemuranai **Dark Oracle's Covenant **Anvil of Despair **Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng **Deafening War Drums of Fu Leng *New Spells *New Maho Spells *Dark Kiho Way of the Shadowlands